テンプレート:Infobox Skillxxx
} | | } | } | } | 人間 = | #default= }} }} | Category:スキル } | } | ドワーフ | エルフ | ホビット | 人間 | モンスター = | バーグラー | キャプテン | チャンピオン | ガーディアン | ハンター | ロアマスター | ミンストレル | ルーンキーパー | ワーデン | 野伏 | トロル | オークの略奪者 | オークの冒涜者 | 大蜘蛛 | ウルク・ブラックアロー | ウルク・ウォーリーダー | ワーグのストーカー= }} | }} }} }} } | } | バーグラー | キャプテン | チャンピオン | ガーディアン | ハンター | ロアマスター | ミンストレル | ルーンキーパー | ワーデン = }} }} }}| 伝説的 = #f2ab0c | 無比 = #00feff | 稀 = #c200c7 | 非一般的 = #ffff00 | 共通 | #default = white }};"> }}} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #dbb953;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style=" vertical-align: top; color: white; text-align: right;" レベル： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style=" vertical-align: top; color: #48A346;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #ffffff; text-align: right;" ランク： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #CCCC7F;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: firebrick;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #ff0000;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 最大持続時間： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: khaki;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: white;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #00e500;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #00e500;" } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 持続時間： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #00e500;" 士気コスト： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #00e500;" 気力コスト： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 待機時間： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 射程： }m }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 標的： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 半径： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 抵抗力： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: #009900;" 構成要素： } }} |- }| colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; color: white;" 価値： } }} |} 使用方法 | duration = 持続時間 | max-duration = 最大持続時間 | recover = 待機時間 | range = 最大射程 | target = 最大標的 | radius = 半径 | resistance = 抵抗力 | materials = 構成要素 | rank = ランク | requires = 必須 | morale = 士気コスト }} :テンプレート | class = | characteristic = | description = | image = -icon.png | level = | price = | effect = | power = | damage = | focus = | skill = | ability = | type = | duration = | max-duration = | recover = | range = | target = | radius = | resistance = | materials = | rank = | requires = | morale = }} 特性使用方法 All fields, except 'name' and 'traits' are optional. You can use to force a line break on a field. Somewhat confusing but the class is the actual class: i.e. Burglar, Captain, etc. It also can be Elf, Dwarf, etc. The class field creates the category Category: } Traits. The characteristic should be either Virue, Class, Race, Legendary. | class = | traits = 特性 | characteristic = 長所 | description = | image = -icon.png | skill = }} Category:Infobox templates